The Secrets You Keep
by BenedictMartinSherlockJohn
Summary: Alyssa has been living with Dean and Sam Winchester for two years. In that time, she has kept her boyfriend a secret. Due to her boyfriend asking her not to tell them about him. Her curiosity gets the best of her, and not only does she find out something she wouldn't have expected, she also realizes there's something her boyfriend isn't telling her.
1. 1: I Got You Babe

A/N: This is just my first attempt at writing a Supernatural story. I'm hoping it goes well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the Supernatural characters I use in this story. Those rights go to Eric Kripke. I am just writing this story for fun.

DSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCG

I woke up to the sound of "I Got You Babe" playing on the radio.

Confused, I opened my eyes, realizing I was in my room, and saw my alarm clock on the night stand reading six o'clock in the morning.

Now I was even more confused.

It wasn't until I turned around and saw the man lying next to me, watching me with a playful smile on his face, did I know who made my alarm go off at this time.

"Good morning." He said.

I smiled.

"Good morning." I said.

He scooted closer and kissed me. Pulling away before I could reciprocate.

"I can't stay." He said, sounding sad. "I just wanted to see you."

I sighed.

"I promise I will be around soon." He said, lifting his hand to my face and putting my hair behind my ear.

"I hope so." I said. "Don't get me wrong, I do like these dreams, but I rather see you in person."

He grinned.

"I know exactly what you mean." He said. "It's been forever since I held you close."

"It's been a month." I said.

"Still forever." He said. He kissed me once again this time not pulling away.

I kissed him back.

We kissed each other for what seemed to be a couple minutes before he pulled away. Both of us breathless.

"I better go." He said. "You're going to be waking up soon."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Oh honey," He said, a smirk coming to his face. "I know them."

"Hey, Alyssa." I heard a voice say gently, followed by a hand coming onto my shoulder and shaking me slightly. "Alyssa, wake up."

I groaned and opened my eyes to see no other than Sam Winchester. Reminding me I was in a motel and not back at the bunker where my dream took place.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's six ten." He said.

"In the morning?" I asked.

Sam nodded.

"I found something." Sam said. "You should come see."

I nodded and began to sit up, as Sam walked back over to the table where his laptop was set up.

I got up and walked over to Sam as I realized we were the only two in the room.

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

"He called me names for waking him up before saying he wasn't going to listen to anything before he had something in him." Sam explained, sounding annoyed. "He'll be right back."

I nodded and looked at the computer screen.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"What we're dealing with." He said proudly, before turning the computer my way fully.

"A man who hung himself fifty years ago." I said.

"People say he still haunts the area." Sam said. "Still looking for his wife who he killed before he hung himself."

"And now he is killing others who he thinks is his wife." I said, remembering how all the victims were female with the same everything right down to the color of their eyes.

Sam nodded.

"A simple salt and burn." I said.

"That easy." He said.

"Surprise, surprise." I said.

I then headed over to my bag and took out some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom.

DSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCG

It has been two years since I've been hunting with the Winchesters.

Our mutual friend, and angel, Castiel introduced us.

Cas had wanted us to work on a case together. He said both mine and the Winchester brother's ways of working a hunt would be compatible with each other. He wasn't wrong.

And ever since we took out those demons, we had stayed in touch and we've been working together ever since.

Six months after I met them, they invited me to stay with them at their bunker after finding out I have been living in my car.

The only reason why I was living in my car was because I wanted to and it was cheaper. I have told them this, but they weren't buying nor having it. And since then I've been living with them at the bunker.

Living at the bunker wasn't bad, don't get me wrong, but, there was one tiny complication with living there.

My boyfriend.

Of three years.

Which they know nothing about.

It's not like I was keeping it a secret, it was the fact they never asked so I never told.

He also hasn't been around the bunker whenever Dean, Sam, or Cas were around me. Due to past experiences mostly. Or so I'm told.

I'm pretty sure it has to do with another reason entirely.

He wasn't thrilled that I moved in with Sam and Dean at first but when I told him he knew how they were he slowly got used to the idea. Even saying one time me moving in with them was a good idea because they could keep an eye on me when he couldn't.

Knowing he actually meant that; meant something and I knew it.

My phone chimed. Taking me out of my thoughts.

I took my phone out and saw a message from him.

Think of someone and they shall text you, I thought, biting back a grin as I opened the message.

Dean, Sam, and I were in the impala heading back home after we salted and burned the corpse of the man who has been killing women who looked like his wife.

I read the text on my phone and giggled as I shook my head.

"What's so funny?" I heard Dean ask.

"Nothing." I said, before replying back.

"You giggled." I heard Dean point out to me. "Come on, tell us. I want to giggle too."

After I hit send, I looked up at Dean's reflection in the rear view mirror and raised my eye brow.

"You want to giggle?" I asked.

Dean shrugged.

"If it's good enough to giggle, I will giggle." Dean said, smiling a little. Sam looked at him with his own eye brow raised. "Now, tell me what made you giggle?"

I looked back down at the text, biting my lip as I reread it.

"You don't want to know." I said, looking back up at him.

Dean narrowed his eyes a little playfully before looked back at the road.

"Alright." Dean said. "But I will find out. Mark my words."

Sam laughed.

Dean shot him a glare.

Another chime came from my phone. Another text.

I opened it.

 _Good. If they weren't, they would wish they had. But enough about them._

 _Have I told you, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen? Because they're gorgeous. And I don't think I got the chance to tell you that this morning._

I felt a bright blush heat up my face.

"Who's texting you?" I heard Sam ask.

"No one." I said my voice small.

I cleared my throat and began to text back.

"Then why's your face red?" I heard Sam ask in a teasing tone.

I glance up and saw he was turned in his seat looking at me with a smile.

"It's no one." I said, looking back down and continued to type my reply.

"No." I heard Dean say in a teasing tone. "You got his number didn't you?"

"Who?" I asked, confused, hitting send.

"That bar tender from last night." I heard Dean say.

I looked up at Dean.

"Seriously?" I asked. "You think I got that guys number?"

"Hey, he was into you." Sam said, coming to Dean's defense.

Stared at Sam confused.

"If that was true," I began. "I wasn't interested. So no, I didn't get his number…..Why do you guys care about who I'm texting or what I'm giggling at?"

"It's just rare to see you texting somebody." Dean explained.

"We were just curious as to who it was." Sam continued. "Especially when whoever this person is seems to make you happy."

"You got that all because I giggled?" I asked.

Sam nodded.

"I did take a course in psychology in college." Sam said.

"And he ain't joking either." Dean said.

I smiled a little as I looked at Sam and his curious eyes.

"So, who is it?" Sam asked.

I debated for a moment before deciding to say:

"A friend."


	2. 2: Bienvenue a Paris

I got up the next morning, walked out of my room, did my morning routine, and went into the kitchen.

When I entered, I saw Cas in his usual trench coat, suit, and tie, just standing in the middle of the kitchen with a deep in thought look on his face.

I stared at him as I walked over to the coffee maker. Debating whether to disturb him and risk making him jump and glowing and almost trying to kill me, which has happened before, or to just let him be.

I decided to just let him be. My gut feeling telling me that it wasn't important enough to disturb him.

As the coffee was being made, I studied Cas. Wondering why he was in such deep thought.

"Good morning, Alyssa." Cas said suddenly, surprising me.

"Good morning, Cas." I said. "What brings you here?"

"I was originally here to visit." He began.

When he didn't continue, I said:

"But?"

"But now it feels….."Castiel began, sounding confused. "That I should be aware of something."

I stared at him confused as Cas looked at me, mirroring my expression.

"In fact if I didn't know better, it feels like I should have been aware of this something for years." He said. "…Whatever that is suppose to mean."

"Any idea what it could be?" I asked.

Cas thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Cas said.

I nodded slowly. Wondering what it was that was making Castiel feel that way.

Just then, my phone began to ring.

I took the phone out of my pocket and saw who was calling.

I smiled and answered it.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey you." I heard him say. "How's my girl doing?"

"Fine." I said, catching Castiel looking at me with his head tilted to the side in curiosity. I put my back to him. "How are you doing?"

"Better. Now that I am talking to you." He said, causing me to blush. "I miss you."

"I know how you feel." I said.

"Just a couple more days." He said. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to it." I said.

"I bet you will." He said. I could picture him smiling when he said it. "Is there anything else you will hold me to?"

"Is that all you can think about?" I asked.

He laughed.

"You know me, sweetheart." He said.

"That I do." I said. I heard him sigh sadly. "You have to go don't you?"

"Yeah." He said. "Again, you would think they would know better than to irritate me. Especially when it comes to me talking to you."

I laughed.

"I'll call you later." He said.

"I'll wait for you." I said.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said.

Then, I heard him hang up.

I sighed sadly as I hung up my phone. My thoughts consumed of him and what he was doing.

A couple seconds later, I grabbed a cup and poured myself some coffee before turning around and freezing.

Staring at me, were Cas, Sam, and Dean.

I felt my face heat up as I took in their expressions.

Cas was still confused since I answered the phone. Sam had a teasing smile on his face. And Dean had a knowing one on his.

And they all had curiosity written in their expressions.

"….What?" I asked.

"Don't 'what' us." Dean said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Who were you talking to just now?"

"Hm, last I checked that was, uh, none of your business." I retorted, before taking a drink of coffee.

Dean narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why are you being secretive?" Sam asked.

"Why are you being noisy and eavesdropping on me?" I asked.

"Her argument is valid." Cas said, causing Dean and Sam to give him a look.

"We weren't eavesdropping on you." Dean said looking back at me.

"I thought we all were?" Cas asked looking at Dean more confused than he was before.

Dean closed his eyes as his jaw set in a noticeable line.

"Look, Alyssa," Sam began. "It's like what me and Dean said yesterday. We don't normally see you talking to anyone or texting anyone other than the three of us." Dean nodded in agreement as he opened his eyes. "We're just interested in the things you haven't told us about yourself. Including people from your past."

"I've known you for five years and I don't ever remember you mentioning anyone you associate with." Cas said.

Sam and Dean gestured toward him to prove what was being said.

I sighed.

"I'm originally from Maine, My mom works in a bar in Oklahoma and my dad is dead." I informed them. "Neither one of them were hunters and my mom thinks I'm a Detective. Are we done now?"

"Neither one were hunters?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"No." Cas said.

I was surprised Cas knew that at first, but then I remembered. He's an angel. An angel who came to find me. Said angel saying to me, 'I did my homework on you' in that exact wording when I was surprised he said what he had said to me.

"How did you even get involved with this in the first place?" Sam asked.

"A wendigo killed my dad." I said. "We were camping and it showed up. Took us." I paused a moment as I unwillingly relived the memory. "it killed him and I escaped…since then I made a promise to myself that I would do whatever it takes to make sure people were safe from things like that."

Dean nodded slowly, clearly understanding, while Sam gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Me too." Dean said.

"It's okay." I said. "It's not like it's your fault."

I then headed toward the exit when I heard Dean say:

"Are you going to tell us who was on the phone?"

"Nope." I said. "But let me know when breakfast is done."

DSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCG

A week later, Dean, Sam, and I found ourselves coming back into the bunker at one o'clock in the morning due to a hunt that became successful.

Surprisingly, it was local, so we didn't have to go too far from home in order to take care of it.

We were all tired as hell. Then again, you would be too if you were running away from vampires chasing you and didn't exactly have any more dead man's blood on hand.

Luckily, Castiel came when called.

Said angel was standing in the living room without a scratch on him as we entered and sat down. Sam sitting in the chair and Dean and I sharing the couch.

"You are lucky I was not busy." Cas said. "I would hate to think what would have happened have I not have come."

"But you did come, and now we're here." Dean said. "Job well done. Thanks Cas."

Cas gave a nod to Dean.

"Now, if you three are all set, I will be going." Castiel said.

And with that, he was gone.

"I could have sworn we had enough dead man's blood when we left." Sam said. "I was sure I calculated it right."

"It's alright, Sammy." Dean said. "Things happen. And besides, it's not like you knew there would be a couple extra vampires coming to the party."

I nodded in agreement.

"Well…yeah…but I still thought we brought enough…." Sam began trailing off.

"Don't worry about it, Sam." I said, getting up, and patting his confused head. "Like what Dean said. Things happen. Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Night."

"Night Alyssa." Dean said.

I then walked out of the living room. Leaving Dean with a confused Sam.

DSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCG

After I took my shower, I climbed into my bed and shut the light off. Getting comfortable soon after.

A couple minutes went by in silence, when suddenly I heard music playing softly in the room.

I opened my eyes and scanned my room to see a record player playing a record right in front of my bureau.

I knew what the song was. It was 'Endless Love'.

I smiled and placed my head back down on the pillow.

Not even a second went by when I felt the bed tip followed by arms wrapping around me from behind.

I smiled more as I turned around and faced him. A smile of his own on his face.

"Hey," He said softly before kissing me.

I kissed him back and pulled away.

"Gabriel." I said. He placed his forehead against mine. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Gabriel said. "So much. Never let me leave you again."

"Done." I said.

Gabriel pulled me closer and kissed me roughly.

I moaned as I kissed him back just as rough.

Gabriel pushed me onto my back so that he was on top of me.

As we kissed, I tugged on his hair causing him to moan in my mouth.

He suddenly pulled away. His breathing hard as he stared down at me.

"Oh baby," Gabriel said his voice husky. "I guess you really did miss me."

Then, without missing a beat, Gabriel began to kiss down my neck slowly.

I gasped and moaned when he bit and sucked at one spot in particular.

But it wasn't until one of his hands began to travel south, that I remembered we weren't alone.

"Gabriel, stop." I said, breathless.

"It doesn't sound like you want to stop." He mumbled against my collar bone.

"Gabriel I'm serious." I said. "We're not alone."

Gabriel sighed, clearly annoyed. But he stopped what he was planning on doing and looked at me.

"I knew there was a big, massive, huge downside to you living with tweedle dee and tweedle dum." He said.

I gave him a look.

Suddenly, there was a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What if," Gabriel began. "I take you to Paris?"

I raised my eye brow.

"France? Really?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be surprised." He said, beginning to nip at my jaw. "I can do whatever I want. Go where I want…..I am an archangel after all, Sugar."

I thought about what he was saying.

"Think about it." Gabriel said, moving to my neck. "We can be alone in Paris. No Winchester's. No need to worry about anyone interrupting or hearing us…..Or we can just wait for the Winchester's to not need you on a hunt, which, if I do say so myself, will probably be when pigs fly, so no luck there." Suddenly, he lifted his head up to look at me. "Or I can just send the Winchester's to Paris and make them wonder how the hell they got there and we can have the bunker to ourselves."

He wiggled his eye brows.

"You are not sending Dean and Sam anywhere." I said.

Gabriel pouted.

"But it will be fun." He said, sounding like a two year old.

"I rather just go to Paris with you." I said.

Gabriel grinned.

Then, he snapped his fingers and the next thing I knew I was in a different place on a different bed, with a smirking Gabriel on top of me.

"Bienvenue a Paris." Gabriel said, with a French accent.

Then he was kissing me like there was no tomorrow.


	3. 3: It's Complicated

I woke up to fingers lightly brushing my arm.

I opened my eyes, remembering what happened last night, and realizing I was lying on top of Gabriel. The wonderful sound of his heart beat beating in my ear.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." I heard Gabriel say, followed by a kiss on top of my head.

"Good morning." I said, snuggling closer to him.

"How did you sleep?" I heard him ask.

"A lot better than I have been." I replied. "What time is it?"

"Home time or Paris time?" I heard Gabriel ask.

"Home time." I said.

"Almost noon." I heard him say.

"I need to get back." I said.

"Nope you're mine now." I heard Gabriel say, his arms wrapping around me tighter.

I laughed and lifted my head to look at him.

"You can always come." I said.

Gabriel looked away from me and made a face.

"Not a good idea, Sugar." He said. "Like I said, me, Winchesters, and Castiel…..Long story."

"Cas is your brother." I said. "What could you have done that was so bad that you know they wouldn't want to see you again? Especially Cas."

Gabriel made another face before looking at me again.

"It's complicated." He said.

"Try me." I said.

He stared at me for a moment before looking away again.

"I just don't think they will take it _kindly_ to see me again." Gabriel said. "That's all."

"You do realize you're going to have to see them again eventually, right?" I asked, making him look at me again.

"Not necessarily." He said. "Castiel, yeah. But that will probably happen once the Winchester's are gone."

I gave him a look.

Gabriel sighed.

"I'll think about it." He said, his hand coming up to cup my cheek. "Okay?"

"Okay." I said.

Gabriel leaned in and kissed me briefly before looking into my eyes with a soft smile on his face.

He sighed. Then he snapped his fingers.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of the bunker door in different clothes, and my hair tied in a ponytail, with Gabriel by my side, in clothes as well, smirking.

"Really?" I asked. "I couldn't shower first?"

"Without me staying away?" Gabriel asked his smirk growing. "Hell no."

"That is seriously all you think about isn't it?" I asked.

Gabriel chuckled.

"I'll see you tonight." He said before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I still have one more angel thing to do." Gabriel said. "Won't take long."

"Be careful." I said.

Gabriel grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Honey, you're talking to an _archangel_ who knows all the _trickster_ rules." He said, chuckling a little. "If you need me, just call."

Then, he snapped his fingers. Disappearing from view.

I smiled a little and shook my head.

I then walked over to the door, opened it, and walked inside the bunker.

I hummed as I made my way to the kitchen.

As soon as I entered the kitchen I stopped walking and humming at what I saw.

Dean and Sam were sitting at the table, looking at me, with their interrogation looks on their faces.

I looked back and forth between them. Wondering which one was going to talk first because it sure as hell wasn't going to be me.

"Where were you?" Dean asked, not sounding happy in the slightest.

"I'm sorry _Dad_ , did I break a rule?" I asked.

Sam started to laugh but quickly covered it with a cough, as Dean narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion.

"We didn't realize you were gone, is all." Sam said, coughing again. "We went to wake you up with pancakes but you weren't in your bed, obviously."

"We were worried about you." Dean said. "Couldn't you have left a note? Text or call us? We called Cas for God sakes."

I felt my face heat up. Wondering briefly if Cas found me, and if that was the other angel thing Gabriel said he had to do.

If so, not only would it mean Gabriel was talking to his brother, finally, but it would also be awkward possibly.

But then I remembered our conversation not too long ago and realized Castiel didn't find me at all.

"I'm sorry you were worried." I said. "But as you can see, I'm fine."

I began to walk toward the coffee maker when Dean said:

"Which brings us back to the question, where were you?"

I stopped walking and closed my eyes. Counting to five slowly before turning around and looking at them.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, leaning against the counter and crossing my arms across my chest.

Dean seemed surprised by this response and quirked an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms too.

"Curious." Dean said.

I stared at him.

"Was it who was on the phone with you yesterday?" Sam asked, making me look at him.

"What if it was? Does it really matter?" I retorted.

This caused both brothers to smirk.

There was a flutter of wings beside me.

"There you are Alyssa." I heard Castiel say. "Dean, why did you make me look for her when she was here all along?"

"I just got back." I said turning to face him.

"From where?" Cas asked, looking at me confused. "I couldn't find you."

I opened my mouth to answer but closed it as I looked into Cas' eyes.

"I think she was just about to answer that." I heard Dean say. "Right, Sammy?"

"Yeah, I think she was." I heard Sam say in agreement.

I looked between the three of them.

"You three realize that I am an _adult_ right?" I asked. "I'm not a kid."

"Did that sound like an answer to you?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

"No." Dean said shaking his head.

I took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh.

"What are you wearing?" I heard Cas ask.

I looked at him confused as he leaned in and sniffed my shoulder.

"That smells like nothing from what you usually wear." Cas pointed out, as I heard Dean and Sam get up. "Is it new?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

I heard someone sniff my other shoulder and looked to see Sam close by me.

"That's definitely not your perfume." Sam said as a matter of fact. He sniffed my shoulder again. "Is that," He sniffed again. " _Cologne_ I smell?"

"What? Let me sniff." Dean said, moving by Sam to sniff my shoulder as well. "Well I be damned." He looked at me with a smirk on his face. "You were with someone this morning."

"No I wasn't." I denied.

"Oh, so, you're wearing cologne now?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"….Yep." I said.

They both gave me a look.

"Alyssa, I wasn't aware you had a boyfriend." Cas said suddenly, making me look at him.

I quickly looked away from his gaze and looked at anything else but the three of them.

"Cas is right?" I heard Sam ask surprised. "You have a boyfriend?"

I hesitated a moment before saying:

"Yes."

"And how long has this been going on?" I heard Dean ask.

I looked at the three of them to see not too happy faces.

"…..a while." I said.

Damn it Gabriel, I thought. How many times have I told you to not leave your cologne on me if you didn't want them to know?!

"Define a while." Cas said.

"…..three years, give or take." I said.

"Three years." Dean said in disbelief. "And you never said anything?"

"Hey, you didn't ask." I pointed out. "You just _assumed_ I was single."

"You were living in your car!" Sam said. "What do you think we were going to think? Why didn't you move in with him?"

"Because," I began. "….he doesn't have a place…."

As soon as I said it, I realized that was true.

Gabriel didn't actually have a place to live.

He would normally stay in my car with me when I was living in it. He would complain, but he said as long as I was happy he would compromise with it.

I smiled a little thinking about it.

"He doesn't have a place to stay?" Dean asked. "What a winner."

I glared at him.

"He travels a lot." I said.

"For work?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What does he do?" Cas asked, clearly intrigued.

"Traveling sales man." I said.

Dean and Sam chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Traveling sales man? Really?" Sam asked.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, daring them to say anything about it.

Noticing my tone, Sam and Dean both sobered up.

"Nothing, it's just," Dean began. "We never thought you would fall for a sales man."

I just stared at them.

"I would like to meet this sales man." Cas said seriously.

"Cas-" I began.

"If he is in your life, and is dating you, I want to meet him." Cas said.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Damn straight." Dean said, patting Cas on the back. "You tell her."

Cas looked at Dean confused.

"You all want to meet him?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Sam and Dean said at the same time as if it was obvious.

"I feel something because you haven't introduced him to me." Cas said, sounding confused.

"Hurt?" Sam offered.

Cas thought about what Sam said before nodding.

"Yes, hurt." Cas said.

Knowing Cas felt hurt made me feel guilty.

I was dating his brother and he didn't even know it.

All because I was asked by said brother to not tell them I was.

Seriously, what exactly happened between them?

Gabriel wouldn't say.

But maybe they will.

"I'll think about it." I said brushing it aside. "But right now I've got a question."

"Let's hear it." Dean said.

"What can you tell me about Gabriel?" I asked.

"Gabriel who?" Sam asked confused.

"The archangel." I said.

Suddenly, it was dead quiet.


	4. 4: You've done this before?

A/N: Guest: Thank you! I'm so glad to hear you like the stories! I hope you continue to enjoy them :)

DSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCG

Dean, Sam, and Castiel just stared at me. Clearly shocked that I even asked that.

I raised my eyebrow as I looked at them expectantly.

"Well?" I asked.

Sam opened his mouth to say something.

"And I don't mean things from the bible either." I said before he could speak.

He ended up closing his mouth.

It was silent for a couple seconds before I looked at Cas and said:

"You must know about him at least."

Sam and Dean looked at Cas as he nodded reluctantly.

"Of course I do." Cas said. "I am an angel. I know all of the angels and archangels. They are my brothers and sisters. And Gabriel is one of my brothers."

"Is there anything you can tell me about him?" I asked.

Cas hesitated.

Hesitating? Why is Cas hesitating?

"Why do you want to know about Gabriel?" Dean asked suddenly.

"I heard the name." I said with a shrug. "I'm just curious is all."

Uneasy looks crossed their faces.

"Why?" I asked. "Is there something I should know?"

"The archangels are Heaven's deadliest weapons." Cas said looking me straight in the eye. "They are not to be messed with. Especially the core four."

"Why do I feel like you're stalling?" I asked.

Cas sighed and looked away briefly before looking at me again and said:

"Gabriel is dead."

I stared at Castiel for a moment or two before laughing a little.

"Funny. Good one." I said.

But when Cas' face didn't change, I realized he was being serious.

"You're serious." I said.

"I wish I wasn't." Cas said sadly.

"What happened?" I asked. "Because this is news to me."

"Lucifer got out of his cage." Sam said. "…..We'll skip that part for now but…..basically Lucifer killed Gabriel with an angel blade when Gabriel went to confront him."

I stared at the three of them. Realizing what they were saying was truth to them.

So, if Gabriel is really dead….

Who have I been dating for the past three years? Let alone met three years prior?

"When we met him, he didn't tell us who he was." Sam continued. "Well, who he really was. He was hiding on earth as a trickster, only to find out later that he was in fact the archangel Gabriel."

"He was a pain in our asses." Dean said, bitterly.

"He did save us though." Sam said.

"Doesn't make up for him being a pain." Dean said.

"That's true." Sam said. "Some of the things he pulled weren't so great."

"No kidding." Dean said.

I thought about what they have said. Each word coming out of their mouths making my world that I've known for six years come crumbling down.

"Alyssa, is there something wrong?" I heard Cas ask concerned.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" I heard Sam's concerned voice ask. "You look…..well you look horrified."

I looked at the three of them.

"I just…I just didn't expect this…is all." I explained. "This is something that…needs to sink in."

Sam nodded as he looked at me with sympathy.

"Excuse me." I said, walking by them and leaving the kitchen.

They didn't stop me.

As soon as I entered my room, I began to pace back and forth.

Gabriel is dead. Lucifer killed him.

Who is this Gabriel?

Why did he lie to me?

I continued to pace with my thoughts running through my mind for what seemed like a couple minutes before I was stopped by hands grabbing my arms and making me face the person who did it.

I came face to face with Gabriel.

"Whoa, Honey," Gabriel said, chuckling lightly. "What's got you all up in a twist?"

"Don't touch me." I said, shaking off his light grip.

Gabriel suddenly looked a little hurt, but it was quickly replaced with anger.

"Alright, which one?" He asked, clearly referring to the Winchesters. His voice becoming dangerously low. "Which one am I going to end? Dean?"

"Yourself." I said.

Gabriel looked at me confused.

"What? What did I do?" He asked. "When I left not too long ago we were fine. I come back because I can literally feel the anger and panic you have and it's directed at me? How?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ha, funny." Gabriel said, smiling a little. But it fell from his face as he took in the serious look on my face. "Alyssa, sweetheart, you know who I am."

"Do I?" I asked. "Are you really the Archangel Gabriel like you say you are? Or are you someone impersonating him?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He said. "Ok. Time out. Throw the flag. Call the referee. Why are you questioning who I am and why do you think I am someone else?"

"I never really asked you to confirm who you are." I said. "You could be a narwhal for all I know."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, first of all, if I were going to be any animal, it would be the platypus." Gabriel said seriously. "And wouldn't me doing cool supernatural things, including making things appear and disappear and bring you to different places, be proof enough?"

"A trickster can do the same thing." I said.

Gabriel studied me for a moment. Taking me in.

"If I prove to you I'm actually me, will you tell me how this even started?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Okay." Gabriel said.

He waved his hand and the door to my room closed gently. Following by a click; indicating the door was now locked.

"I would tell you to shield your eyes, but," He began. "It's not going to be that strong."

He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Looking like he was preparing for something.

Then, he began to glow.

I watched, amazed, as the white glow got a little brighter.

I then saw something come out of his back and followed the movement.

Wings.

They were wings.

Huge wings. Just like the ones I saw from Cas, but his were bigger.

"Wow." I said stunned.

I looked at Gabriel to see his eyes were open now, looking at me. And even they were glowing.

"A trickster can't fake this." Gabriel said. "Some have tried, but failed. Only angels can do this."

Suddenly, the glow began to decrease, along with the size of his wings.

Soon, Gabriel's wings were no longer there and the glow was gone. Leaving him the way I always saw him.

"I'm the real deal, sweetheart." He said. "I didn't lie to you about who I was."

I stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Okay." I said. "You didn't lie to me."

"Nope." Gabriel said, shaking his head.

"Then why do they think you're dead?" I asked.

This caught him off guard.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Alyssa, you alright?" I heard Sam say from the other side of the door.

"Send him away, we need to talk." Gabriel said, low enough for only me to hear.

"Yeah Sam. I'm good." I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you sure?" I heard Sam say.

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay." I heard Sam say.

It was silent again.

"Okay." Gabriel said, after a couple seconds. "What happened?"

"Well, they smelt your cologne." I said.

Gabriel smiled a little, not even trying to pretend he didn't know what I was talking about.

"And because of that, they now know about you." I said. Then added: "Not that it's you, but that I have a boyfriend."

"….And?" He asked.

"And, since you didn't tell me why you wouldn't see them, I asked them about you." I said. "And they told me Lucifer killed you."

Gabriel made a face as he looked away from me.

"Technically, Luci _did_ kill me." Gabriel said, looking back at me. "To them anyway."

"You got them thinking you're _dead_?!" I said, my voice rising.

"Sh!" He said, motioning his hands down slightly. "Too loud."

"Why haven't you told them you're _alive_?!" I asked, not listening to him.

"You act like this is the first time I've done this." Gabriel said.

Suddenly his eyes got big as he realized what he said.

"You've done this before?" I asked.

"….yes." He said. "But in my defense, the Mario brothers were going to kill me with a stake….not like it would've worked, but they did think I was a trickster and at the time I had to remain anonymous so….."

I stared at him.

"Do we really have to get into my past today?" Gabriel asked. "Because it will take years to tell you everything."

I sighed and shook my head as I looked away from him.

"I have to say though," I heard Gabriel begin. "I'm a little offended they don't think I could out smart Lucifer. That really hurts."

I gave him a look.

"Just saying." He said.

"You have to tell them you're alive." I said.

"No can do, cupcake." Gabriel said, shaking his head. "I'm sure they told you a couple things about me and well…..you should see why they wouldn't be throwing a party and dancing in the streets if they knew I was alive and kicking."

"They have the right to know." I said. "Especially Castiel."

At the mention of Cas' name, Gabriel's face seemed to change from one of not giving in to one of guilt.

I guess me, Sam, and Dean aren't the only ones who hate hurting Cas.

"Only Father knows I'm still here." He said. "And well….you of course. I've been helping them in the shadows. Behind the scenes…Even on hunts sometimes when I know it's dangerous. It's just better this way."

"For who?" I asked. "For them? Or for you?"

"Alyssa, don't be like that." Gabriel said.

"Believe it or not, despite the things you may have done to them, losing you affected them." I said. "Cas more than Sam and Dean but it still did. I don't have to talk to them about their feelings in order to know that." Gabriel looked down. "You have to tell them."

"It's been years." He said, softly. "Five to be exact…I don't think they will forgive me."

Gabriel then looked up at me.

I could see the sadness in his eyes. Seeing it hurt me.

I closed the distance between us and lifted my hands up to craddle his face in my hands.

"You don't have to do it alone." I said softly. "I'm here."

Gabriel smiled slightly.

"If anyone really knew how sensitive I was, I will never hear the end of it." Gabriel said.

I laughed a little, then I hugged him. Gabriel wrapping his arms around me tightly in response.

"Are we good now?" I heard Gabriel ask.

"We're good." I said.

"Good." I heard him say. "Can we have make-up sex?"

I pulled away and gave him a look.

"I'm really not convincing you that isn't all I think about am I?" Gabriel asked.

I shook my head.

"Oh well." He said with a shrug.

Suddenly, Gabriel looked over at my door.

A couple seconds later, there was knocking.

"Alyssa, are you alright in there?" I heard Dean's voice ask.

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply, an irritated look on his face, before realizing Dean didn't know he was with me and closed it again.

"Yes, Dean, I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" I heard Dean ask, causing Gabriel to narrow his eyes at him through the door. "You've been in here for a while."

"I'm well aware of how long I have been in here thank you very much." I said. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"…..Alright." I heard Dean say hesitatingly.

I was about to say something to Gabriel, when he put his finger up to his lips to keep me quiet as he stared at the door.

A couple seconds later, he dropped his finger. Looking quite annoyed.

"You were saying, Sugar?" Gabriel asked, his annoyance going away slightly as he looked at me again.

I smiled a little at him, before leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

This caused a smile to appear. No trace of annoyance left on his face.

"You should go." I said. "And I should get back out there before they send Cas."

"Of course." He said with a sigh. "I guess we'll have make-up sex later."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as he smiled cheekily at me.

He kissed me quickly on the lips before releasing me and snapping his fingers. Leaving me alone in my room.

I sighed. Wishing he didn't have to leave.

When I left my room, I walked back to the kitchen to see the three boys talking by the table.

"She asked about him for a reason." Dean said.

"But what could the reason be?" Sam wondered out loud. "I mean, he's dead. What would make her ask about him?"

"Alyssa would only ask about someone or something if it was relevant to something else." Cas said, clearly in deep thought.

He's not wrong there, I thought.

"So what would Gabriel have to do with something relevant to her?" Dean asked confused.

"Good question." Cas said. "I don't know."

Deciding to pretend I didn't know what they were talking about, I walked into the kitchen; acting like I was just walking in.

"Hey," I said.

The three of them looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We, well," Sam began.

"Discussing what we were going to have for dinner." Dean said.

Sam gave him a look.

"Now?" I asked. "It's not even one."

"Well, you know me." Dean said, putting a hand to his stomach. "Love my food."

I smiled a little.

"Okay." I said.

"Why did you ask about Gabriel?" Castiel asked suddenly.

Dean and Sam both gave him a look.

"I was just curious about him." I said with a shrug.

"That's it?" Sam asked. "That's the only reason why you asked?"

"Yeah." I said. "I've always wondered about the archangels. Who doesn't?"

All three of them looked at me suspiciously.

"Anyway," I said. "Is there any pancakes left?"


	5. 5: Thursday will work

That night, I found myself lying on the couch watching tv in the dark.

Cas had left a couple hours ago, Dean went out to have some, in his words, 'fun'. He had asked if Sam and I wanted to go but each of us both declined.

Speaking of Sam, he was currently in the library reading a book. At least, he was when I left him to go watch tv.

As I watched the movie that was playing, I heard a flutter of wings. Indicating someone was here.

I paid it no attention. Already knowing who it was.

A couple seconds went by, then I felt said person crawl between my legs and lay down on me; his head resting in the crook of my neck.

My arms automatically wrapped around him. One around his waist, the other in his hair; brushing his scalp gently.

He moaned.

"Rough day?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the tv.

"Yeah." I heard Gabriel say. "But it's better now." He kissed my neck. "Where is everybody?"

"Cas left. Dean went out. And Sam's in the library." I informed him.

"Hmm." I heard him hum.

It was silent between us as we lied there. The tv making the only noise.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked softly, looking at the archangel in my arms.

"No." Gabriel said, pulling me impossibly closer to him.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You're awfully quiet."

"I like the quiet." He said. "As long as I'm sharing it with you, and I'm holding you like this."

"You don't like quiet." I pointed out. "Quiet makes you bored."

"I'm never bored with you." Gabriel said, kissing my neck once again.

"Seriously, Gabriel," I began, he lifted his head to look at me. "What's wrong?"

Gabriel stared into my eyes for a moment before giving me his famous smirk.

"Nothing is wrong." He said. "It's just been a really long day and I'm glad I'm here right now with you…I'm where I belong."

"…That's," I began, touched. "….Incredibly sweet….what did you do?"

Gabriel laughed.

"Nothing." Gabriel said. "I didn't do anything."

"You rarely say anything like that." I said.

"Yeah, well," He began. "You're my sugar you know? I should say things like that more often. I mean, it's true and I…."

He stopped and just looked at me with something written in his eyes.

I knew what it was. I always knew what it was.

He just had yet to say the words.

We've been together for three years and he has yet to say the words. But we both knew how the other felt without it being said. Granted, I haven't said it either. I was hoping that he would say it first. Despite me already knowing how he felt.

"But why now?" I asked, when he didn't continue.

"Got to start somewhere right?" Gabriel asked, grinning a little.

"I guess." I said.

Gabriel leaned in and kissed me chastely before looking at me again. A silent conversation passed between us, before he swooped in to kiss me again. This time not so chastely. The kiss saying what he failed to actually say.

I kissed him back the same way.

When we pulled away, I realized we were no longer on the couch, but were in fact on my bed.

"It's more comfy here." Gabriel said.

"You're laying on me." I pointed out.

"It's still more comfy here." He said.

Gabriel then nuzzled into my neck like he was before.

"You can sleep now." Gabriel said, his voice slightly muffled. "I know you're tired. And don't worry, I will be here when you get up."

I smiled a little, and wrapped my arms tighter around him, my head resting on his, as I closed my eyes.

DSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCG

I awoke to find that Gabriel had switch positions with me during the time I was asleep. I was now on top of him, and his arms were holding me in place securely.

I looked up at him and saw his eyes were closed.

"I know you're not sleeping." I said, sleepiness still in my voice.

He smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for you to wake up." Gabriel said, opening his eyes and looking at me.

"What else were you doing?" I asked.

"Thinking maybe it's time to meet the family." He said, smirking.

I looked at him surprised.

"Really?" I asked. "You're going to tell them you're not dead?"

Gabriel made a face and looked away.

"Not quite, sweetheart." Gabriel said.

"And what do you mean by 'not quite', sweetheart?" I asked.

Gabriel smiled a little, before looking at me.

"You said I was a traveling sales man right?" He asked. "I think it's time your traveling sales man meets your hunter family."

I sighed. Knowing where he was going with this.

"Gabriel," I began.

"Alyssa, I told you." Gabriel said, sounding just as sad as he looked. "They don't want me back."

"That's not true." I said.

Gabriel smiled a little sadly as he cupped my face with his hands.

"Yeah it is cupcake." He said. "I did more harm than good….even though I really enjoyed doing it."

I gave him sad eyes.

Gabriel sighed and kissed me. I kissed him back before pulling away.

"I still think you should be you." I said.

"I know." Gabriel said. "But that pleasure will only be for you." He winked. "For them, I will look like a different person entirely."

"Okay." I said with a sigh.

"Hey," He said, softly. "No more sad eyes okay? Not when I'm around."

"Then why don't you make them go away?" I suggested.

"Oh," Gabriel said, his lips tugging upwards. "I can definitely do that."

I laughed a little at his sudden excitement, but was stopped when he kissed me once again.

I kissed him back and moved so my legs were on either side of his hips.

He moaned with approval into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around me and pulled me right against his chest.

As we continued to kiss, it got more heated. And as it got more heated, our hands began to explore the others body.

Gabriel pulled away breathing heavily as I kissed my way to his neck.

"Oh, Alyssa," He moaned softly, his hips thrusting up into me.

In response, I grinded on him and bit his neck. This caused him to gasp and grab my hips.

"Sugar," Gabriel moaned out, as I continued to do what I was doing to him. "Sugar, we should go somewhere else if this is leading to where I think it's leading."

I pulled back and looked at him. Seeing just how turned on he was by his eyes alone.

"Where?" I asked.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the next thing I knew, we were back at the hotel we were in a couple days ago. But instead of being on the bed, Gabriel had me pressed up against the bathroom door.

"I think you need to shower." Gabriel said in a playful tone.

He then kissed me as he opened the door. Kicking it shut as soon as we were inside.

DSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCG

"Good morning, Alyssa." Sam said as I walked into the library a couple hours later.

Him and Dean were sitting at the table. Sam had a stack of books beside him and one open in front of him, while Dean was looking at the newspaper.

"Good morning, Sam." I said, happily.

This caused Dean to look up at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Someone's happy this morning." Dean commented. "Have a good sleep I take it?"

"Yeah." I said, pulling a chair out across from Dean and sitting down.

"Well, at least one of us got sleep." Sam said.

"You two didn't get any?" I asked.

"More like Sam didn't get any." Dean said. "And, why was that Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked back down at the book in front of him.

"Right, it was because he stayed up all night trying to figure out how he missed calculated the amount of dead mans blood we needed on our last case." Dean said.

"It just doesn't make sense!" Sam said, looking at him. "I thought I had the amount perfect!"

"Sam, everyone makes mistakes." I said. "It's okay. There's no need to dwell on it."

"Because of that mistake, we almost got killed, or turned into vampires, if it hadn't been for Cas showing up." Sam pointed out. "I don't plan on making that mistake again."

"Okay, we get it." Dean said. "But what happened, happened. It's done. Everything turned out in our favor in the end. Now stop dwelling on it and see if there are any other cases for us huh?"

It was silent for a moment, then Sam sighed and closed the book.

"Fine." Sam said.

Dean studied his brother before handing him a newspaper.

"Good." Dean said. "Alyssa which paper do you want?"

"Surprise me." I said.

Dean picked up a paper and handed it to me and I immediately began to see if there were any strange happenings.

All three of us were engrossed in finding a case, when I remembered how Gabriel said he was going to meet the hunter family.

I sighed quietly to myself and thought:

Castiel, can you stop by?

When about a minute went by and there was no fluttering of wings, I thought:

Cas, there's something I want to talk about with you, Sam, and Dean. If you could-

Suddenly, I heard the flutter of wings.

I looked up and saw Cas standing behind Dean.

"You want to talk?" Cas asked, making Dean jump.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean said. "What have I said about appearing behind people then talking?"

Cas paid Dean no mind as he continued to look at me.

"Who wants to talk?" Sam asked confused.

"I do." I said, gaining the brothers attention. "It's about you three meeting my boyfriend."

"Ah, the traveling sales man." Dean said with a grin. "What about him?"

"Thursday?" I asked.

All three of them gave me surprised looks.

"Wait," Sam began, being the first one to recover. "You're going to let us meet him?"

"Yes." I said.

Even though I think it should be done differently, I mentally added.

"Really?" Sam asked. "Like, seriously?"

"Yes." I said, nodding a little.

"Well, in that case," Dean began sitting up straighter. "Thursday will work."

I looked at Cas.

"Yes, Thursday will do just fine." Cas said, smiling a little at me. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go prepare my speech."

"Speech for what?" Sam asked confused.

"To put the fear of myself in the traveling sales man." Cas said seriously.

Then, Cas was gone.

I bit back a laugh as I looked down.

If only Cas knew.

"He read my mind." I heard Dean say.

I looked up at him.

"No." I said. "Don't you dare."

"Cas is, why can't we?" Sam asked.

"Because he's Cas." I said.

Gabriel won't kill Cas, I thought.

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes.

"I'm serious." I said.

"So are we." Sam said. "I know you've been dating him for three years and all, but he better think twice about hurting you."

"He better not think about hurting you at all." Dean said. "Cause if he does," Dean laughed humorlessly. "Let's just say we won't just be hunting supernatural things until we find him."

I opened my mouth to say technically they would still be hunting a supernatural thing, but closed my mouth and smiled instead.

"I honestly don't think it's necessary." I said, giving it one last attempt to sway them from trying to intimidate an archangel.

"We know." Dean said.

"And we took that into account and, uh," Sam began.

"We're still going to do it." They said at the same time.

I studied the boys.

"Alright." I said. "But I would like the record to show that I did tell you not to and you're still going against it."

"That's alright by us." Dean said. "By the way, will there be pie?"

Sam gave Dean a look.

"What?" Dean asked. "If there's no pie, I'm not going."


	6. 6: I rather not get Father involved

Despite it being a slow week, in my opinion anyway, Thursday seemed to have come rather quickly.

It was almost six. Gabriel said he would zap out of my bedroom and 'arrive' to the bunker to knock on the door at six sharp.

I was currently in the kitchen cooking dinner. I had made a pie earlier, which Dean, upon seeing it, confirmed he would 'attend' dinner after saying throughout the week how much he would love to see a blueberry pie as a dessert for dinner one night followed by a 'cough, cough' here and a 'cough, cough' there.

"Would you like some help, Alyssa?" I heard Castiel ask from behind me.

"Thanks Cas, but I'm good." I said, turning around and smiling at him.

I studied him and noticed one key thing was missing from him.

"Where's your trench coat?" I asked.

"Sam had said that a lot of people who aren't you guys would find someone wearing a trench coat in the house odd." Cas explained. "So I hung it up in the closet."

I walked over to him and straightened out his suit jacket a little.

"With or without the coat, you look just fine." I said.

Cas smiled a little.

"So," He began. "When is your traveling sales man coming?"

"He should be here any minute." I said.

He nodded.

"Is this traveling sales man good to you?" Cas asked.

"Cas," I began.

"Is he?" He asked.

"He treats me well." I said.

"Well….hmm." Cas said. "But not great."

"Oh my God," I said, not believing this.

"I rather not get Father involved." He said, seriously. "Unless it's necessary I do."

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Cas," I began. "There's no need for you and Dean and Sam to be over protective of me, okay? I'm in good hands."

"Again, not great." Castiel pointed out.

"Oh my God." I said.

"Again, I rather not involve Father." He said.

"Oh my-Gr!" I said, officially irritated by the three of them, and Gabriel hadn't even 'arrived' to 'meet' them yet.

Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"You seem irritated." Cas said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I stared at him.

Just then, I heard a knock on the front door.

And I knew Cas heard it too, because his eyes widened before he disappeared.

"Damn people." I muttered as I walked out of the kitchen toward the front door.

I heard voices as I got closer. Once I reached the voices I saw Dean, Sam, and Cas looking at Gabriel who they have yet to invite in.

"Guys!" I snapped at them as I made my way over. Neither of them willingly getting out of my way as I brushed passed them.

I looked at them and saw each one was taking Gabriel, and his fake complexion, in. Dean looking at him with distrust and narrow eyes, Sam studying him as if he was a book, and Cas looking at him as if he was trying to figure him out and his motives right then and there.

"You could at least invite him in." I said.

I then turned to face Gabriel. Not surprised in the slightest to see his actual self along with him looking at the three of them with a 'I know something you don't' look on his face.

"Hey, Richard." I said gaining his attention.

Richard was the name we decided upon to be his name. Both of us knowing that 'Gabriel' might trigger something.

Gabriel smiled lovingly at me.

"Hey, sweetheart." Gabriel said.

I leaned in and kissed him quickly. Falling to his side and under his arm.

I looked at Dean, Sam, and Cas to see their expressions didn't go away. Instead, because I kissed him, they intensified.

This is going to be a long dinner, I thought.

"Guys, this is Richard, my boyfriend." I said. "Richard this is Cas, Dean, and Sam."

"Nice to meet you all." Gabriel said with a smile, extending his hand out to Sam. "Heard a bit about you."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked, as Sam and Gabriel shook hands, followed by him and Gabriel. "Wish we could say the same."

Gabriel extended his hand to Cas who looked at it confused.

Gabriel bit back a smile before retreating his hand and saying:

"Not one for handshakes huh?"

"Uh, Cas is a germaphobe." Sam spoke up. "Scared of germs."

"Uh, yes." Cas said nodding slowly. "The less I touch the better."

"I see." Gabriel said, letting a little of his smile through.

It was silent then as tension filled the air.

"Okay." I said. "How about we all go inside and have something to drink?"

I slid out from Gabriel's side, grabbing his hand with mine, before making my way through the boys to go inside. This time they moved out of my way.

"This is fun." I heard Gabriel whisper in my ear. Me knowing there was a smirk on his face.

"Don't encourage them." I whispered back, leading him to the living room.

DSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCG

"So you're a traveling sales man huh?" Dean asked, before putting a fork full of potato in his mouth.

The five of us were sitting at the table eating dinner, which consisted of potatoes, roast beef, and peas.

"Yes." Gabriel said.

"What do you sell?" Sam asked.

"It varies." Gabriel said. "Some days it's encyclopedia's. Others its moose toys."

I kicked him.

"What?" Sam asked, confused, while surprise showed on his face.

"Dog toys." Gabriel said.

"That's not what you said." Sam said.

"Yes it is." Gabriel said.

"You said moose toys." Sam pointed out.

"No he didn't." I said, causing Sam to look at me. "He clearly said dog."

Sam narrowed his eyes at us before looking at Dean who was stuffing his face.

"Dean," Sam began.

"Hmm?" Dean asked, looking at Sam while chewing a mouth full of food.

Sam stared at him for a couple seconds before asking:

"What did he say?"

Dean stared at Sam as he chewed his food slowly. Once he swallowed, he said:

"I wasn't really paying attention."

Sam gave him a look.

I looked at Cas to see he was just staring at Gabriel. His food untouched.

"Something wrong, Cas?" I asked.

Cas blinked a couple times before looking at me.

"Everything's fine, Alyssa." Cas said. "Why do you ask?"

"You just haven't touched your food." I said.

Cas opened his mouth to say something, probably that he didn't have to eat no doubt, before closing his mouth.

"So, Richard," Cas began, picking up his fork and scooping up some potato. "Where do you live?"

"Around." Gabriel said. "It varies from place to place."

"You don't have a steady place?" Cas asked.

"As you know I travel for work a lot." Gabriel said. "It's hard to just find one place to stay."

"You could try it." Cas said, a little bit of bite in his words.

Gabriel locked eyes with Cas.

"You know, since I'm sure having a common place to stay will be mandatory in the future." Cas explained.

"I'm working on it." Gabriel said.

"Are you?" Cas asked, looking at him suspiciously.

I shot Cas a look.

"Yes." Gabriel said. "I'm saving for one right now, Cassie."

Cas looked at Gabriel confused along with a hint of anger.

"It's Cas." Cas said. "Not Cassie. No one calls me that."

"My mistake." Gabriel said, sounding a little sad to my ears.

It didn't take long for me to put together that Gabriel sometimes called Cas that as a nickname.

I looked at Sam and Dean to see they were now throwing daggers with their eyes at Gabriel.

And to be honest, if I was them, given what they believe, I would be doing the exact same thing.

It was mostly silent as we finished our dinner.

"How about pie?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Woman after my own heart." Dean said, smiling a big smile at me.

This caused Gabriel to glare at him.

"Richard, honey," I said. "Want to help me clear the table and get pie?"

"Sure thing, sugar." Gabriel said, his eyes still on Dean as he stood up and began to help pick up the plates.

I couldn't help but notice Sam look at Gabriel suspiciously when he called me sugar.

Once Gabriel and I were in the kitchen, I sat down the plates in my hands on the counter and looked at him.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I told you not to encourage them." I said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and sat the plates he had down beside mine.

"I'm not the only one out there who's crossing the line." He said. "Dean is very lucky I didn't smite him."

"For what?" I asked.

"Woman after my own heart." Gabriel said, mimicking Dean's voice.

"Aw, did my angel get jealous?" I asked teasingly.

Gabriel glared at me.

"He said that on purpose." He said. "I know he did."

I closed the gap between us, cupped his face in my hands, and gave him a quick kiss.

"You have nothing to worry about." I assured him. "I'm completely yours."

Gabriel smiled before kissing me and resting his forehead on mine after.

"I'm completely yours as well, Sugar." Gabriel said. "Always and forever."

I smiled.

"We better bring out the pie." I said, backing away from him and heading toward the refrigerator.


	7. 7: Another Archangel

A/N: Grace Motley: lol I'm glad you enjoyed it :)

DSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCG

After we had pie, I had picked up the dishes as Cas, Dean, Sam, and Gabriel headed toward the living room.

I put the dishes by the other dirty ones and began to make my way to the living room as well.

I was almost there when I heard Dean say:

"Basically, you hurt her, we hurt you."

I stopped walking.

"And believe us," I heard Sam say. "We will hurt you."

"They are right." I heard Cas say. "You hurt her at all, and you're going to wish we. Never. Met."

I sighed quietly to myself.

Why? Just…..why?

I knew they were going to do it but I still had hope that they wouldn't.

It was silent for a couple seconds. Then I heard Gabriel chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I heard Dean ask, clearly angry he was laughing.

"That's real cute." I heard Gabriel say. "Especially from you, Cas. But I believe it's actually the other way around."

"How do you figure?" I heard Sam ask.

"Because I know what you three do for a living." I heard Gabriel say.

It was silent for a couple seconds, then I heard Gabriel say in a low serious voice:

"If any of you get her hurt or killed I will smite all three of you. Yes, including you Castiel. I don't care if it's so much as a scrape from a tree branch, if it happened on your watch I will end you. It's enough she's living with you Winchesters but if she ends up hurt or dead because of one of your screw ups you're going to wish _you_ never met _me_."

It was silent.

Did he really just say that? I thought, not believing what I just heard come from Gabriel.

What he said was unexpected.

"Who are you?" I heard Sam ask.

"Someone who's love you shouldn't mess with." I heard Gabriel say. "And you two knuckleheads better not get any bright ideas. Especially you."

Somehow, I knew he was looking directly at Dean with that comment.

"You're an angel." I heard Cas say shocked.

"I knew I could count on you to figure that out, little brother." I heard Gabriel say proudly.

"Does Alyssa know?" I heard Dean ask.

"What do you think?" I heard Gabriel ask.

"There's no angel named Richard." I heard Cas say. "That's not your real name."

"Nope." I heard Gabriel say.

"Then what is it really?" I heard Dean ask.

When Gabriel didn't answer, I took that as my cue to walk in.

"Hey," I said, gaining Gabriel's attention. Sam, Cas, and Dean not so much. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope." Gabriel said with a shake of his head. A big smirk forming on his face afterward. "Cas, Sam, Dean, and I were just having a wonderful conversation. But I'm afraid I have to go. I need to be in St. Louis by morning."

"Okay." I said. "I'll walk you out."

Gabriel looked at the three of them, who haven't stopped staring at Gabriel since I walked in and probably before I walked in as well.

"It was nice meeting you." Gabriel said. "We should do this again sometime."

Then, Gabriel and I left the living room.

I walked Gabriel to the door and opened it.

"See you in the room." Gabriel said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Then, with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

I closed the door, and headed back to the living room, just in time to hear Dean say:

"Cas, please say you have some idea on who that son of a bitch was."

"He called me little brother." I heard Cas say, deep in thought. "That means he's an older angel than myself."

"Do you know which one exactly?" I heard Sam ask.

"No." I heard Cas say. "I'm going to have to do some digging along with possibly asking Balthazar what he knows of the angels who are here." There was a pause before he continued: "Though, he did say he would smite me and the only angels who can smite another angel would be….."

"…..Would be who?" I heard Dean ask.

"An archangel." I heard Sam say, clearly realizing where Cas was going with it.

"Great." I heard Dean say, not too happily. "Another archangel. Great. Just what we need. Because the other ones were such pure joy. And to top it all off, Alyssa doesn't even know she's dating one!"

"Dean, calm down." I heard Sam say.

"How can I calm down Sam?!" I heard Dean say. "Michael tried to possess me. Lucifer did possess you. Raphael tried to kill Cas. And Gabriel, ha! There's no telling what this guy has in store."

"Sam's right, Dean, you need to calm down." I heard Cas say. "Alyssa will be back any minute."

I heard Dean mutter something.

When it was silent for a good minute, I entered the living room.

"So," I began with a smile, gaining their attention. "What did you think of him?"

"He's a-" Dean began.

"A nice guy as far as we can tell." Sam said, cutting him off, along with giving him a look briefly. "But we would have to see more of him to get a feel for him you know?"

"Really?" I asked, faking surprise. "You want to get to know him better?"

"Really?" Dean asked, looking at Sam in disbelief.

"Absolutely." Sam said. "We would love to know what gets him ticking."

"…Ah, I see what you're doing." Dean said, smiling a little at Sam.

Sam gave him a look.

"I mean, yeah." Dean said, looking at me. "What Sammy said. We would love to hang out with that dude again."

I gave Dean a weird look.

"Okay." I said. I then looked at Cas. "What did you think of him?"

"He seemed okay." Cas said. "But I would have to be around him more to get a better feel of him."

"Okay." I said. "I'm sure since you guys seen him once that he will be around more."

"Great!" Dean said, smiling. "Super."

I smiled at them before walking out of sight. But stopped to listen to see if their conversation would continue.

They didn't disappoint.

"We need to figure out which archangel he is and we need to figure it out now." I heard Dean say with determination in his voice.

"Should we tell her?" I heard Sam ask.

"Would she believe us if we did?" I heard Dean retort. "I know I wouldn't."

"I'm going to go talk to Balthazar." I heard Castiel say. "I'll let you know if he tells me anything."

"Yeah, good idea Cas." I heard Dean say.

It was silent for a moment, then I heard Sam ask:

"What are we going to do, Dean? What if he's a bad angel?"

"I don't know Sam." I heard Dean say. "But if he's causing trouble, or ends up causing trouble, you and I both know what we have to do."

"I know." I heard Sam say quietly. "…..I don't want her to get hurt."

"Neither do I." I heard Dean say. "But we might not have a choice."

After hearing that, I walked away from the living room completely and went straight to my room. Finding Gabriel all stretched out on the bed eating a chocolate bar when I entered.

"Hey, Sugar." Gabriel said smiling at me. "What do they think of 'Richard the traveling sales man'?"

"That he's a son of a bitch." I said, quoting Dean's words from earlier.

"Oh?" He asked, forging fake surprise with a rise of his eyebrow, as I closed the door.

"Yeah." I said, walking closer to him, as he took another bite of the candy bar. "They didn't actually say that to me, but, I did happen to hear everything."

Gabriel looked at me with wide eyes as his chewing slowed.

"Everything?" Gabriel asked.

"Everything." I said.

Gabriel looked at his chocolate bar and swallowed.

"So, you heard-" He began.

"How you threatened to smite them if I so much as get scraped with a tree branch?" I supplied for him.

Gabriel looked down at his lap.

"You think it was unnecessary for me to do that." Gabriel said.

"Yes." I said. "A bit extreme to be honest…but I also found it sweet."

Gabriel looked up at me.

"You did?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Good." Gabriel said, a relieved smile coming to his face. "Because I meant every word of it."

"And they meant every word they said too." I said.

"I know they did." He said.

"I mean it." I said seriously. "They know you're an archangel."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

"No way dumb and dumber figured that out." Gabriel said. "Well…dumb probably, but definitely not dumber. I bet Castiel figured it out though."

"Gabriel," I said. "They think I don't know who you are. They are trying to figure out who you are as we speak. Cas went to go see Balthazar."

Gabriel shrugged.

"Balthazar knows nothing about me still being around." He said, clearly not worried. "Like I said, only Father knows I'm still breathing."

"They think you may be bad." I said.

"Well," Gabriel began.

"My point is," I said, before he could say anything more. "They plan on doing whatever it is necessary in case you are….Even kill you."

It was silent then, as Gabriel and I looked at each other.

"…..you would think after their failed attempts previously that they would just stop trying." He said, chuckling a little.

"It's not funny." I said.

Gabriel took me in and he seemed to have sobered up a little.

"They're not going to get me sweetheart." Gabriel said. "Do you know how many times someone has tried to kill me in the past? Lots. Like, so many, I would need eight worlds to put them all in. None have succeeded. They tried, certainly. But look," He placed his hand on his chest. "I'm still here…..however," Gabriel got off the bed, leaving his candy bar on it, and walked over to me. "If I were to pick someone who has tried to kill me in the past, and who I would willingly let kill me, who just happens to be my favorite," He grinned. "It definitely would be you."

"I didn't try to kill you." I said.

"So you punching me in the nose and holding a machete to my neck was just a come on?" He asked.

"I didn't punch you." I began, defensively. "…..I elbowed you…And in my defense, you should have known better than to just touch someone's shoulder when they're in fight mode and have a weapon in their hand."

Gabriel's grin got bigger.

"And we went off track here." I said. "My whole point is, you should have just came as yourself tonight and tell them you were still here."

"Eh," Gabriel said. "That would have been less fun."


	8. 8: That Waiter Was Totally Into You

The next day, I walked into the library to see Sam asleep at the table. His head resting on newspapers.

I sighed and walked over to him.

"Sam," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder and began to shake him gently. "Sam."

Sam jolted awake. Sitting upright.

Sam looked at me as he blinked his eyes to focus.

"Alyssa?" Sam asked. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, I think so." I said.

He groaned and rubbed his face in his hands.

"Were you seriously trying to pull another all nighter?" I asked, sitting in the chair beside him.

"Not on purpose." He said.

"Then what were you doing?" I asked.

"I was looking at the newspapers from the past couple days from a town in Idaho." Sam explained. "And I think I found something."

"Like up our ally something?" I asked.

Sam smiled a little at me, before pushing some newspapers in front of me that had things circled in pen.

"For the past three weeks there has been deaths in the town." He said. "They were all found in an old house built back in 1462 that is off limits."

"How many?" I asked.

"Three." Sam said.

"And you think this is connected to our world?" I asked.

"Small town, creepy old house," He began with a shrug. "I think it's worth checking out."

"Alright." I said. "Let's go tell Dean to fire up Baby."

DSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCG

Dean, Sam, and I entered the small town in Idaho after a couple days of traveling.

And as soon as we did, Dean immediately stopped at the nearest restaurant.

"Dean, you ate an hour ago." Sam pointed out.

"Wow, crackers." Dean said sarcastically. "Yeah, I totally ate."

"Dean's right, Sam." I said. "Crackers from a corner store only go so far."

Dean looked at Sam with a triumphed smile on his face.

"I hope they have pie." Dean said, getting out of the car.

Sam rolled his eyes before getting out of the car himself.

I was about to get out of the car when I heard a voice say:

"May I ask what you're doing in Idaho?"

I looked beside me to see Gabriel sitting next to me.

"Why do you think we're here?" I asked. "We're on a hunt. I told you we were going on one."

"You didn't tell me the hunt was in Idaho." He said.

I stared at him confused.

"You never care where it is in the other time." I pointed out. "Why is Idaho any different?"

"Alyssa, don't do this hunt." Gabriel said, seriously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's dangerous." He said.

"Huh." I said. "It's dangerous. A hunt is dangerous. Huh…Go figure."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Alyssa," Gabriel began.

"Gabriel, you can't control me." I said. "We've had this conversation before, and frankly, I'm sick of repeating it. Every hunt is going to be dangerous, but guess what? I'll be fine!"

"It's not-" He started.

But I ignored him and got out of the car.

I was walking toward the door when he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"It's not about the hunt." Gabriel said.

"Then what is it about?" I asked.

"It's about Idaho." He said. "It's not a good place for you to be right now."

"And why's that?" I asked.

"I don't exactly have friends in Idaho." Gabriel said.

"And that has to do with me how?" I asked, not seeing his point.

"They may think I'm dead, but that doesn't mean they won't try to go after you." He said. "If they know you're here, and know who you are, and know what you meant to me, they will go at you full throttle."

"And who knows anything about you and me?" I asked. "I thought no one even knew we associated with each other?"

"They don't." Gabriel said.

"Then I don't really see the problem." I said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go inside and have food with two of the three people you're afraid of actually seeing again."

I walked by Gabriel and headed inside the restaurant.

Once I walked in, I found Sam and Dean leaning close together, from the opposite sides of the table they were sitting at, discussing something.

I walked over to them.

"Hey," I said, sitting down beside Sam.

As soon as I did, the brothers separated from their closeness.

"Hey to you too." Dean said. "Took you long enough to get inside."

"Yeah, well, I was talking to G-" I began, but coughed to cover up my almost slip. "Richard."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Oh really?" Sam asked. "How did that go?"

I looked at Sam confused.

"Fine." I said. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Sam said quickly.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring.

I knew exactly who it was and didn't even bother to answer it.

Sam and Dean exchanged another look.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Dean asked.

"Nah, voicemail can get it." I said. I then reached over Sam and grabbed a menu. "Let's see what they have."

As I opened my menu and began to scan it, I saw Dean shrug before grabbing a menu himself.

A couple minutes went by. Then I heard a voice say:

"Hey, Folks! I'm Gabe and I'll be your server this afternoon."

I looked up and did a double take to see Gabriel standing next to the table with an apron on and a note pad and pen in hand. Looking right at me.

"The soup of the day is French Onion." Gabriel said, before looking at the brothers. "The veggie is broccoli."

I looked at Sam and Dean to see no change, no shock or surprise, in their faces. Which meant they weren't actually seeing Gabriel.

"How about I start you off with drinks and get those for you first." Gabriel said with a smile.

"Sure." Dean said. "I'll take a beer."

"Typical." Gabriel muttered, as he wrote it down.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"And for you sir?" Gabriel asked, ignoring Dean and looking at Sam.

"I'll have a water." Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam confused.

"When you're really thirsty you should drink water." Sam explained.

"Still get him a beer." Dean said to Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled a little smile as he wrote it down.

"And for you, sweetheart?" Gabriel asked, looking at me with a softness to his face.

I stared at him for a couple seconds, noticing the glint that came to his eye.

"I'll have a water, please." I said.

"Certainly!" Gabriel said, writing it down. "I'll go get that for you and be right back."

Then, after giving me one last smile, Gabriel walked away.

Gabriel I swear to your Father…. I thought as I watched him walk away.

I looked away and saw Dean was looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"That waiter was totally into you." Dean said.

"No he wasn't." I said, feeling my face heat up.

"Please!" Dean said. "Did you see that smile he sent your way?"

"Dean, Alyssa has a boyfriend." Sam said. "If he was into her, it wouldn't matter."

"Yeah well," Dean began. "Her boyfriend is a-Ow! Why'd you kick me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said, confused.

I watched them as Dean narrowed his eyes and a silent conversation went on between them.

"Ok!" I heard Gabriel begin.

I looked at him to see he was back with our drinks.

"Water for the very, very, lovely lady." Gabriel said, placing a water in front of me and smiling.

I bit my lip to keep from smiling back. Seeing Dean give a 'I told you so' look my way.

"Water and beer for you." Gabriel continued, putting a water and beer in front of Sam. "And yours." He then plopped the remaining beer in front of Dean without a care. Which didn't go unnoticed by them. "Now, have you all decided what you would like to eat?"

"I'll have a burger and fries." Dean said, studying him suspiciously.

"And you?" Gabriel asked looking at Sam.

"I'll have a turkey club and a salad." Sam said.

"And you?" Gabriel asked, looking at me with a hint of a smile on his face.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan sandwich." I said.

"Very well." Gabriel said. "I'll go place your order."

Then, Gabriel gave me a wink before walking away again.

"So," Sam began, making me look at him to see there was an amused smile on his face. "He likes Alyssa and me but doesn't like Dean."

Dean gave Sam a look.

"Something you want to tell us?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean said. "I've never seen that guy in my life. I don't know why he doesn't like-Ow! Okay! You need to stop kicking me!"

"I'm not kicking you." Sam said.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said, annoyed.

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean opened up his beer.

As soon as he did, it squirted all over him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said, looking down as his now beer stained clothes.

Sam laughed.

I turned and saw Gabriel peeking out of the kitchen and smirking in our direction.

Dean huffed, making me look back at him.

"I'll be right back." Dean muttered angrily.

Dean then got up and headed toward the bathroom muttering to himself.

Beside me, Sam was still chuckling.

"I'll be right back." I said to him.

"Okay." Sam said.

I got up and began to walk over toward Gabriel.

Still smirking, Gabriel watched Dean go toward the bathrooms as I approached.

"Gabriel." I said sternly, once I reached him.

Gabriel looked at me.

"Hey, Sugar." Gabriel said.

I just stared at him.

Gabriel sighed, grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the kitchen.

"You mind telling me what the hell you're doing?" I asked, over the noise of the kitchen and employees.

"I'm following my true calling." Gabriel said, as if it was obvious. "Always wanted to be a waiter. Serve humans. All that. It's everything I hoped."

"Oh?" I asked.

Gabriel nodded.

"Mind telling me the truth now?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, Sugar," He said, smiling a little. "You know I love fun. This is part of the fun."

I continued to stare at him as I crossed my arms across my chest.

Gabriel's smile slowly slid from his face.

"I just don't trust Idaho babe." Gabriel said seriously. "If you're going to do this hunt, despite me telling you not to, I'm not leaving until you do."

"Gabriel," I began.

"It's too late, you're stuck with me." He said, smiling a little again. "You kinda made that decision three years ago." He winked at me. "Plus, you need to cuddle with someone."

I laughed a little.

"Come here," Gabriel said, his arms outstretched.

I walked toward him and he embraced me.

"You're going to continue to prank Sam and Dean aren't you?" I asked.

"Wouldn't be a fun road trip if I didn't." I heard Gabriel say.

Suddenly, I heard "Damn it!" come from outside the kitchen.

"Aw," Gabriel said sadly, as I pulled away.

I opened the kitchen door, just enough to peek out, and saw Sam was now covered in beer.

"I missed it." I heard Gabriel say in a whiny voice. "You see what you did?"

I turned and gave him a look.


	9. 9: Do we all ever really know someone?

After we ate, Dean drove us to a motel and parked.

"Alright." Dean said, as we all got out of the car. "You two unpack. I'll get us a room."

"Alright." Sam said.

"Two rooms." I said.

This caused both of them to look at me.

"Why two?" Dean asked.

"Because I hardly doubt they have three beds in one room." I said, as if it was obvious.

The real reason was because Gabriel will be coming to stay with us. And if he wanted to remain under the radar from the Winchesters, and get to be with me at the same time, two rooms were needed.

Because, let's face it, seeing Gabriel in bed with me would no doubt put them in shock. Not to mention, I wouldn't hear the end of it if Gabriel saw I was sharing a room with the two brothers.

He knew I sometimes did, do to the place being booked. He understood that. But if the place isn't booked and we were all cooped up in one place?

Yeah. That wouldn't go over well and I knew it.

I knew Gabriel trusted me. That wasn't the problem. It was the fact he didn't trust them, especially Dean, when it came to me.

Dean and Sam gave me confused looks.

"You never asked for two rooms before." Sam pointed out.

"That's because I never had to." I said. "You guys normally said you would get rooms."

"And you're saying it now because….?" Dean began.

"Because you didn't say rooms." I said.

Dean and Sam continued to stare at me as if I was going a little crazy on them.

"Right." Dean said slowly. "I'll go get…..rooms."

"Thank you." I said, giving him a smile.

Dean nodded slowly, still looking at me confused, before giving a look to Sam and heading toward the lobby entrance.

"…Are you okay?" Sam asked, making me look at him.

I took in his concerned face before saying:

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing, it's just," He began. "You've been acting different since you came into the restaurant."

I looked at him confused and laughed.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sam?" I asked.

Sam stared at me for a couple seconds before chuckling a little and shaking his head.

"So," Sam began. "You've been with Richard for three years."

I nodded.

"Are you sure you really know him?" He asked. "Like, all of him?"

I stared at Sam confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I knew what he meant. I was curious to see if he would actually say the words.

"I don't know." Sam said with a shrug, leaning up against the car. "Do we all ever really know someone?"

"If you put it that way, probably not." I said, playing along. "He doesn't know I'm a hunter."

Sam began to smile but bit his lip to stop it from growing.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Do you think I should?" I asked.

Sam shrugged.

"I honestly think if you were going to, you would have by now." Sam said, honestly. "I mean, being with someone for three years is a long time. Especially in our line of work."

"True." I said, knowing he was right. "Do you think he's hiding something from me?"

"That's not really my place to say." He said.

"Do you think he is?" I asked.

Sam looked down briefly before looking at me again. Staring right into my eyes.

"Yes." Sam said. "I do. And unlike Dean, I'm not just saying that because I don't know him that well. I truly think he is."

Before either one of us could say anymore, I heard Dean's voice say:

"You get room four. We got room five."

I turned to Dean just in time to see him toss keys in my direction. I caught them.

"Thank you." I said.

Dean gave me a nod before looking inside the car.

"Seriously you two didn't unpack?" Dean asked. "What exactly have you two been doing? Let's go."

And with that, the three of us got our bags out of the impala.

DSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCG

It wasn't until nine at night when I entered my motel room.

I had been researching with the guys in their motel room, trying to see if we could dig up anything else before we interviewed people tomorrow.

I sat down on the bed and took my shoes off.

"Do you think something's off?" I heard a voice say.

I instantly recognized the voice as Sam's.

Thin walls, I thought, as I heard Dean reply:

"With what? This case?"

I was going to ignore them when I heard Sam say:

"With Alyssa."

I climbed across my bed and pressed my ear to the wall.

"Oh yeah." I heard Dean say. "She's been acting weird since the restaurant."

"Right?" I heard Sam say. "You don't think she may be hiding something from us, do you?"

"Nah." I heard Dean say. "But she has been acting weird that's for sure."

"Do you think it may have something to do with Richard?" I heard Sam ask. "Do you think he might have done something? Archangels are known for having a big influence on people if they wish."

"Do you think he's the cause?" I heard Dean ask.

"I think it's something we shouldn't rule out." I heard Sam say. "Even you said the Archangel's we came across are-"

"Douche bags, I know." I heard Dean say. "It's just, how much of a douche bag is this one?"

"Right." I heard Sam say.

It was silent.

"You don't think he would go that far, do you?" I heard Dean say softly. "He won't go as far as hurting her in some way?"

There was a pause.

"I like to think not." I heard Sam say just as softly as Dean's voice was. "Especially with the threat he gave us. But all of the other angels that aren't Cas-"

"Douche bags." I heard Dean finish for him.

"Douche bags." I heard Sam say in agreement.

It was silent once again.

"We should get some sleep." I heard Sam say. "We got to get up early tomorrow."

A hand suddenly touched my shoulder.

I looked and saw Gabriel smiling at me softly.

"You alright?" Gabriel asked.

I nodded and hugged him.

"Are you sure?" I heard him ask, as he hugged me back.

I nodded into his neck.

"Just tired." I said, just barely above a whisper.

Once I let go of him, we both lied down on the bed; cuddling each other.

And as Gabriel stroked my hair, I thought about how I was keeping Gabriel a secret. Keeping the fact that he was even alive a secret from Dean, Sam, and Cas.

The thought ate at me until I finally ended up falling asleep.


	10. 10: Why do I have to be bait?

A/N: the-goblet-of-deduction: Thank you very much! I'm glad you are enjoying it :)

DSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCG

I woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking on my motel door.

I wanted so bad to ignore it and stay cuddled up with Gabriel.

But, as I went to pull him closer to me, I realized I was holding something less solid. Something that wasn't my bed buddy.

I opened my eyes and saw a pillow in my embrace.

"Alyssa! Yo! Let's go!" I heard Dean say from outside. "Wheels are moving in ten!"

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and examined the pillow again.

Where the hell did that archangel go? I thought. I know I didn't just imagine him here.

Usually, Gabriel would have left a note or something indicating he was indeed here and where he had went so I wouldn't worry.

As soon as I got out of bed, and got dressed in my FBI suit, I searched high and low for a note.

I found nothing.

It was unusual. Very unusual for Gabriel. And that was saying a lot.

Knowing my time was almost up, I decided to look, or even ask him about it, later and left the motel room.

DSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCG

"I think we can all conclude that all the victims were a couple." Sam said.

We were at a diner eating a late lunch.

We decided to talk about our findings from talking to the survivors of the attack.

"How do you figure?" Dean asked.

"The survivors were either the girlfriend or the boyfriend of the victim." Sam said as if it was obvious. "And they all snuck in to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Dean said.

"So the ghost in the house gets triggered if a couple is in it." I said. "Why?"

Sam shrugged.

"Maybe he or she had a DOA dating record." Dean said, with a slight smile.

Sam gave him a look, which Dean paid no mind to as he continued to eat his food.

"The MO is the same." I said. "They go in, they do things, but before it gets too far, the ghost intervenes and grabs one of them."

"And then they are found dead later when the police show up." Sam said.

"Alright." Dean said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "What are we going to do to gank this son of a bitch? Since Mr. Know-it-all over here said the person was cremated."

"The best thing would be to use bait until we are able to find the object it's tied to." Sam said.

Suddenly, both pairs of Winchester eyes were looking right at me.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Why do I have to be bait? Why not one of you?"

"Because three out of the four people who were murdered were female." Dean said. "You have a more likely chance of being taken; which wouldn't be helpful if one of us tried to be bait and you were trying to find the thing it's tied to."

"What Dean is meaning to say," Sam began, giving Dean another look. "Is that, you will be able to distract the ghost more than we could."

I sighed.

"Fine." I said. "But I do need someone with me. It goes after couples. Not a stand alone."

Dean smiled.

DSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCGDSCG

"I don't understand." Cas said, titling his head a little to the right. "You want me to pretend to be Alyssa's boyfriend?"

"It's for a case." Dean said. "But yes."

We were at the motel. Dean had called for Cas a couple minutes after we got back and had just explained to him what was going on.

"I get that." Cas said. "I just don't understand why I have to pretend to be her boyfriend?"

"It will only be for a night." Sam assured him. "Just so we can get rid of the ghost."

"And the ghost goes after couples?" Cas asked.

The three of us nodded.

"I see." Cas said nodding slowly.

"So, you in?" Dean asked.

Cas looked at me.

"If Alyssa is alright with this." Cas said.

Honestly, I wasn't. It would mean I might have to do things with Cas, my boyfriend's brother, that I never thought I would do in a thousand years.

So, yeah, it was going to be awkward to say the least.

But I have to remind myself that doing this was for a good reason and that I wasn't going to be cheating on Gabriel with Cas. That this was just acting. And sometimes actors had to pretend to be with someone for a goal.

In this case, stopping a vengeful ghost.

"Yes." I said giving him a nod.

"Then, yes." Cas said to Dean. "I'm in."


End file.
